


［野神］誘

by flylu0531



Category: onkm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flylu0531/pseuds/flylu0531





	［野神］誘

/

走進房內將門關上，身穿黑色襯衫顯露出了那人纖細的身材，修長的手指把領帶扯開，眼神有意無意地往沙發上望去，稍稍上揚的嘴角帶了點誘人的意味。

靠近沙發單膝跪在了小野的雙腿間，兩人的距離一下子拉近，神谷用著他的大腿時不時的蹭著，對方的眼神一下子變得危險了許多，小野的手環上了神谷的腰，使力將神谷貼著自己，神谷笑著伸手捧起小野的臉，從額頭開始慢慢地吻了下去，手指蹭開了小野的下唇後嘴唇貼上，趁著空隙將舌頭伸了進去勾起了對方的舌。

小野的手也沒閒著，雙手揉捏著神谷的臀部，兩人緊貼的身體讓他能清楚的感受到雙方的熱情，他拉開了神谷塞進褲子裡頭的襯衫，伸手往裡頭觸碰，最後受不了的直接把他的襯衫給扯了開來，反倒是神谷愣了一下，皺起眉頭似乎有些不捨，但是小野的觸碰讓他把這件事給拋到了腦後。

嘴唇移開的瞬間神谷還偷咬了一口，看著小野發紅的下唇有些得意的挑眉，這個人，他要將他全身都佈滿了他的痕跡，脫了小野的衣服，在他的脖子、肩膀都留下了齒痕，小野在他耳邊輕笑。

「神谷桑，來做吧。」

「我已經做好準備了，難道，你不做嗎？」

兩人相視而笑，下半身被脱得一乾二凈，神谷雙手被小野拿著皮帶給綁了起來，只好環繞著小野，在他的注視之下對著早就硬挺的肉柱慢慢坐了下去，幾次的後穴吞吐之後才完整沒入，那瞬間兩人都發出了聲，神谷更是因為刺激挺直了身子捲曲了腳趾，甚至前端露出了一些液體，小野一邊啃咬著神谷漂亮的鎖骨一遍揉著神谷的臀部。

「怎麼，動不了了嗎？神谷桑？」

說完還頂了一下，聽見呻吟非常滿意，神谷靠近小野在他臉龐蹭了蹭後，輕聲的在他耳邊說。

「小野桑，攻略我吧。」

因為刺激而帶著淚水的雙眼看著小野，誰能忍得住，抱起神谷將他翻了身放倒在床，手被迫高舉過頭，小野輕咬著他的後頸，下身慢慢的開始動了起來，一下一下的進出，神谷原本還能忍著不出聲但是在小野開始加快速度和力道之後就控制不了了，更何況對方一直往自己的敏感點撞，聽著自己變了調的聲音雖然有些羞恥但是舒服和快感還是掩蓋了一切，再一次的撞擊神谷緊繃的性器達到了高潮，突然收縮的後穴讓小野知道了對方高潮的這件事，笑笑地將他翻過身後用手抹起神谷的精液，接著把手指伸到了他面前，喘著氣的神谷還有些恍神，看見小野的手指伸了過來便伸出了舌將他手指上的東西給舔了乾淨，接著又被小野給吻住了唇。

下頭的激烈還在繼續，上頭也差不到哪去，耳朵裡頭傳進的都不知道是下半身的水聲還是兩人舌頭交纏的水聲。神谷感覺到自己的性器又有慢慢精神的樣子，小野的手指輕刮著他的龜頭惹的他全身顫抖，雖然他已經被小野進出的動作搞得全身晃動，但是性器被觸碰又是不一樣的感覺，再一次的緊繃想要發洩卻被對方給止住了洞口，想掙扎又想起他的手被皮帶綁起完全不能動，小野又頂著自己的敏感點，神谷感覺自己要瘋了，扭動著腰肢，皺起眉頭。天知道神谷這種帶著眼淚還皺著眉頭一臉我委屈的表情有多誘人，小野欣賞著這個表情等著神谷跟他求饒。

「小野君⋯小野君⋯」

「嗯？要認輸嗎？」

「嗚⋯」

小野俯下身：「你知道認輸要說什麼的，神谷桑。」

說完又抓著他的腰往裡頭頂了頂，神谷受不了的將雙手遮住雙眼，帶著哭腔的聲音說著。

「我愛你⋯小野君，我愛你⋯嗚⋯啊—！」

得到解放的洞口射出了許多白色液體，小野聽見神谷的話露出了笑容，在緊縮的後穴中加速了自己的動作，最後緊抱著神谷的身子填滿了他的後穴。

看著累暈了過去的神谷趕緊解開了他手上的皮帶，手腕的部分有些紅，但是幸好沒有破皮出血，有些心疼的親了親，抱起神谷走進浴室，放好熱水才將他從懷裡移到浴缸內，再回到房內把那些髒了的床單給丟進了洗衣機裡清洗，換了乾淨的一套，才剛用好就聽見從浴室傳出的聲音，嚇得小野小跑回去，看神谷還閉著眼才放心的關上了浴室的門替神谷和自己清洗身體。

回到床上，小野離的神谷有些距離，正當自己快睡著的時候卻被人給抱住了腰，睜開眼就看見神谷無意識地往身邊靠了靠，輕撫著他的頭髮，小野抱住了神谷。

「我也愛你。」什麼時候，這句話能變成不是我們認輸的規定呢。

小野閉上眼，他沒發現的是在他說出這句話的時候，懷裡的人微紅的臉頰。

END.


End file.
